Conversations and Revelations
by sesshouluver
Summary: Morgana has stolen the Crystal of Neahtid again, however this time Morgause is helping her! Merlin angry at Morgana's continual attempts to kill the Pendragons decides to reveal her treachery...but he might be forced to show his magic...


**Disclaimer:** Merlin is not mine...unfortunately...

**A/N:** This story is set after season 3 episode 8. So just a warning to those who haven't watched it up to there, the story has spoilers. Constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

**Conversations and Revelations **

The middle of the night found Arthur and Merlin standing opposite each other in Arthur's room. The alarm bells tolling in the distance announced the stealing of the Crystal of Neahtid, again. This was the second time that this had happened and Arthur was livid, as could be seen from his expression.

"This is the second time Merlin! The second! How is it that someone got into my rooms again? Why didn't you lock the doors?" Arthur couldn't believe Merlin's incompetence. He knew Merlin didn't do all of his jobs extremely well but he wasn't that bad. Besides he found it hard to believe that Merlin would make the same mistake twice! Well, he found it hard to believe until now. He turned around and started pacing trying to think of ways to resolve the problem at hand.

"Arthur you can yell at me later we have to stop her from taking the crystal to him!" Merlin didn't have time to be inconspicuous. Morgana had once again taken the crystal however this time she would definitely be able to hand it over to Mordred. Something Merlin was trying to desperately stop. He could not let them team up. Morgause was helping out this time, which meant there would be powerful magic at play.

He knew he couldn't ask the dragon for any help; after all, this was entirely Merlin's fault. When he had forced the dragon to show him a way to save Morgana the dragon had clearly stated, "…But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing and yours alone." Now it seems the evil that the dragon spoke of was upon them. The dragon had not been pleased to help and Merlin knew he could not in good conscience abuse his power as a dragonlord again.

Arthur stopped his pacing and turned to glance at Merlin incredulously "Her? Who? What are you talking about Merlin? Do you know who took the crystal?"

Merlin knew he had to be careful but he didn't have time. He had to get Arthur to drop the issue and pursue Morgana somehow without revealing too much about his magic. Merlin took a deep breath to calm down then stated, "I don't have enough proof to incriminate her yet, but if you come with me and follow her then there is still a chance to stop this before it goes too far."

Arthur kept his eyes trained on Merlin. He knew Merlin was hiding something, but he also knew the crystal had to be found and he did not want to wait around to talk to his father. So he turned around took his sword and faced Merlin, "Where to?"

Merlin sighed in relief, "I saw her moving towards the forest, if we hurry we'll be able to follow at a safe distance."

* * *

_Before_

In the early hours of the morning Merlin had awoken from a deep slumber with Mordred's voice in his head. He had shot up in bed and stilled immediately straining to catch the voice. However, the voice had disappeared. With that horrible wake-up call he had not been able to go back to sleep, not with the dragon's warnings echoing in his head. The dragon had made it clear that evil would follow Morgana's recovery and now Merlin was dreading it all the more. He had heard Mordred's voice but he couldn't be sure if it was part of a dream or if the boy was really in the castle again.

To clear away his suspicions he had decided to casually walk by Morgana's rooms and feel around with his mind. If Mordred was in Camelot that would be where the boy went first and Merlin was sure he would be able to feel it. He had looked out the window to see that it was late enough in the morning for it not to be suspicious to see a servant awake and wandering around the castle starting with their daily chores. It had been too early to wake up Arthur so he had time to snoop around a bit.

He had gotten dressed for the day and carefully so as not to wake Gaius headed out the door of the court physician's chambers. He had then made his way towards Morgana's chambers, once he had neared it he had stilled at the foot of the stairs leading towards her rooms and concentrated hard. After a few minutes he had been satisfied that he didn't hear or feel anything. Then Merlin had turned around and headed back to his own chambers. The feeling of dread though had followed Merlin around for the rest of the day.

As the day wound down towards dusk the feeling of dread had started twisting and turning like a coiling snake in Merlin's stomach. He had known something had been terribly wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. All he knew was that whatever was going on it had to do with Mordred, which most definitely meant that Morgana was involved.

As he was tidying up Arthur's chambers he had felt an unmistakeable pulse of magic go through him. The feel of the magic was familiar. He tried to recollect where he had felt it before and suddenly realized that it was the Crystal of Neahtid! He dropped the clothes he had been neatly folding and ran out of the room.

He had followed the pulse of magic which had led him closer to the dungeons where the crystal was kept. As he got closer he had seen Morgana's cloak whip out of sight on the other side of the hall and the pulse of magic had disappeared with her. Instead of going to the dungeons he had followed Morgana and was surprised to find her heading towards her chambers. Confused, Merlin had turned back around to go check on the crystal.

When he had gotten to the area where the crystal was supposed to be, he was not surprised to discover it gone. However, what had surprised him was that the gates were locked and Morgana was in her chambers rather than running off into the night with the crystal. The only reason why Merlin had known the crystal wasn't there was because he couldn't feel its call, that insane pull that had forced him to look into the future the last time. For a split second Merlin had believed that maybe it hadn't been Morgana. Then he had dismissed the thought, he had felt the pull of the crystal's magic until he had seen Morgana, which meant she must have hidden it somewhere.

Merlin had felt his anger spike, 'Why was she doing this again? Couldn't she understand that her treachery would destroy Arthur and any hope there was of bringing magic back to Camelot? If Arthur found out then he would blame magic for Morgana's change.' Although he didn't want to hurt Arthur, Morgana's treachery must be forced out into the open. He had slowly walked back to Arthur's chambers thinking carefully on a plan.

This time Morgana seemed very intent on keeping the disappearance of the crystal as quiet as possible for as long as she could. This had the hand of Morgause written all over it. She was a tactician; she had proven that enough times in the past. Merlin knew he had to be very careful on how he planned the exposure. If he wanted to stop Morgana from reaching Mordred then he would have to use magic.

He didn't know how he would stop all three at the same time but he had to try. Revealing his magic meant that Morgana would have an easier way of getting rid of him, he couldn't have that. He knew he had to stay by Arthur's side, so the only other option was to expose Morgana's betrayal and have her forced out of Camelot.

Despite popular belief, Merlin wasn't an idiot, he knew Arthur wouldn't believe him if Merlin told him Morgana was a traitor. So he had to think this through carefully. He had discovered already that Morgana was trying to keep the situation quiet, which meant that she needed time to get to wherever it was she needed to go. The more Merlin thought about it the surer he became of one thing, Mordred wasn't anywhere near Camelot.

Morgause wanted things quiet because she needed time to get to Mordred. Morgana had headed back to her chambers with the crystal because she needed to dismiss Gwen for the evening and let the maid see her asleep as an alibi. This brought Merlin to the conclusion that Morgause was probably waiting for Morgana somewhere, after that he was unclear of what would happen. Either both half-sisters would go together to Mordred or only Morgause would go and Morgana would return to Camelot leaving everyone none the wiser about what had occurred. Merlin was leaning towards the latter.

Merlin needed Arthur to follow Morgana with him and have someone alerted to the fact that the crystal was missing. However, he needed to let Morgana make the move first. He needed Arthur to see Morgana and Morgause together for the plan to work, which meant he needed Morgana to go towards Morgause.

He also needed the sisters in enough of a panic that neither noticed their followers until it was too late, thereby the need for people being alerted to the fact that the crystal was stolen. How he got the crystal back from the sisters was a different story altogether. He couldn't have Arthur see him using magic because Arthur, according to Merlin, was not ready for that yet. After thinking it over Merlin decided that he'd cross that bridge when he came upon it.

Whilst he had been thinking over the plan Merlin's feet had carried him towards Arthur's chambers. Arthur hadn't returned from dinner with his father yet, which Merlin had been glad for. He had slipped back into the chambers and continued where he had left off, trying to ease his anxious heart.

As Merlin was tidying up Arthur's chambers, Gwen had walked in. Merlin had looked up and smiled about to greet her but stopped short when he noticed her complexion. Gwen had seemed nervous she kept looking backwards as if expecting someone to leap out at her. She had been acting slightly strange since Arthur's trip to get the Golden Trident from King Fisher.

Merlin had spoken up, "Gwen what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gwen turned towards Merlin, "I just wanted to make sure you know. Actually, I am quite sure you know."

Merlin had stared at her confused, "Gwen, what are you saying? What do I know?"

Gwen hesitated then ploughed on, "About Morgana."

Merlin had paused what he was doing and tensed. He then spoke cautiously, "What about Morgana?"

Gwen had stared at him for a bit before she stated, "I spoke to Gaius about her magic."

As soon as she had said that she had looked around fearfully before settling her eyes on Merlin again. Merlin had shot a startled look at her before looking at the floor slightly ashamed that he had never told her.

Merlin had sighed then said, "I know I should have told you, probably should tell Arthur too but I didn't think he would believe me. Also you and Morgana seemed close and I didn't want to hurt you. She is also blackmailing me so to speak."

Gwen looked surprised, "Blackmailing you? How?"

Merlin had stared at her contemplating about how much to tell her. Then he had a stroke of genius, "Gwen will you help me prove her betrayal to Arthur?"

Gwen had looked startled then calmed, "It will hurt Arthur, but I think it needs to be done. We cannot keep watching our backs at every turn. What are you planning?"

Merlin had released the breath he had been holding and said, "Thank you! Yes, you are correct we need to let them know that she is not on our side anymore. I need you to follow my plan and do not ask any questions. At least not yet. I'll tell you everything you need to know later. Can you do that?

Gwen had looked at him then sucked in a deep breath releasing it then saying, "I'll hold you to that. So what is the plan?"

Merlin had smiled glad that he had an ally other than Gaius to rely on. He decided she needed to know as much as he could tell her, "Morgana has stolen the Crystal of Neahtid again. However, this time she is planning to keep it quiet. I want to alert the guards but only after Morgana has made a move so she will be in enough of a panic that she won't notice me and Arthur following her."

Gwen's eyes had widened, "Again? She was the one who stole it before? Merlin how long has this been going on for?" Then she paused, "Right no questions. So what do you need me to do? I will be going to help her get ready for bed in a few moments."

Merlin had said, "I need you to keep a watch on her. When you notice that she has begun to move come and tell me. I'll be in Gaius's chambers getting certain things prepared don't ask me what, just keep an eye on Morgana."

Gwen had nodded then turned and left immediately after, knowing what she needed to do.

Merlin had continued with his chores and once Arthur had come in he had helped Arthur get ready for bed then left to Gaius's rooms.

Once there he told Gaius about everything. Then Gaius had told Merlin the story of how Gwen had found out about Morgana. Then they had both sat down discussing how Merlin could try to get the Crystal back from Morgana and Morgause. Merlin had debated about using the powerful 'present' he received from the Fisher King, and then changed his mind. That relic would probably come in handy later.

They had waited patiently for Gwen and a while later she had come to the chambers breathless. She had sat down on a handy chair and stated, "She left her chambers. She seems to be heading towards the woods. You were right she is being very careful of not being seen. Have you thought of how to tell the guards the Crystal is missing?"

Merlin had smirked, "Leave that to me!"

He had needed to use some magic to push the guards into looking at the area where the crystal had been kept. Once the guards had realized it was missing they had gone into action by ringing the bell tolls. Merlin had made a beeline to Arthur's rooms.

When he had gotten there Arthur had already been awake and alert. He had turned around and looked at Merlin questioningly, "What happened? Why are the bells ringing?"

Merlin had braced himself, "The Crystal of Neahtid has been stolen again."

Of course the rest had been obvious Arthur had yelled and Merlin had tried to push Arthur into going after Morgana.

* * *

_Present_

Merlin and Arthur made their way through the castle to head towards the woods. Arthur had stopped a guard on the way there and told him to tell the King that Arthur was following the thief. As they continued running to catch up to Morgana, Merlin told Arthur that he thought the thief was heading towards the Darkling Woods.

Arthur turned around surprised, "How do you know that?"

Merlin looked at Arthur blankly, "Because that is where they always meet."

Arthur looked suspicious now, "Always meet? Merlin what is going on? Is the thief the same person as last time? If you knew who it was why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin smiled a little spitefully, "You would never have believed me."

Arthur said, "What? I would have!"

Merlin shushed him and pointed, "There she is. Don't say a word until you've seen everything alright?"

Arthur turned and looked at the cloaked figure walking quickly away. He scrutinized the figure and realized something. It was Morgana. He turned to yell at Merlin but saw his servant looking at the figure cautiously but calmly. Merlin truly believed the thief was Morgana.

Merlin turned to Arthur and motioned with his finger to his lips for quiet. Arthur agreed because he was also getting suspicious, 'What was Morgana doing in the woods that late in the night?'

They followed her through the woods keeping a safe distance. Merlin had been right, Morgana was far too panicky to realize anyone was following her. She was taking quick, quiet steps further into the woods. With Arthur's help following her got easier because of the prince's experience with tracking and hunting. Her two followers stayed well enough behind her that any hushed and whispered conversation wouldn't reach her but they could still keep sight of her.

Merlin was trying to formulate a plan to get the Crystal but he was failing miserably. He couldn't think of anything. He knew telling Arthur to leave after he saw Morgana and Morgause together was a foolish idea. Arthur would never listen to him. In fact, it was possible Arthur would just attack directly and tell Merlin to leave.

The only other option was using magic. It was quickly becoming very clear that it would be the only thing Merlin could do to keep the sisters from reaching Mordred. The only reason he could think of to assume Mordred's involvement was what the dragon had told him before hand. Morgana could not use the Crystal herself and Morgause being a priestess of the Old Religion had to know something about the prophecies. If she knew about the part that speaks of Morgana and Mordred's alliance then he had no doubt she would follow through with it. That was the reason why he assumed the Crystal would go to Mordred.

They saw Morgana come to a stop in a shadowed clearing, as if waiting for someone. The followers using Arthur's expertise found a large oak tree to hide behind. It kept them hidden as well as close enough to hear what was being said.

Merlin and Arthur tensed as they heard the sounds of hooves. A cloaked figure riding a horse came into view on the other side of the clearing. The figure climbed off the horse and stepped forward, face hidden from view because of the hood of the cloak. As both Morgana and the figure came closer to each other Arthur hoped with all his might that it wasn't what it looked like.

The figure pulled down the hood and a sliver of moonlight illuminated the face of Morgause, "Sister, I hope you have encountered no troubles this time." They hugged each other tightly. Behind the tree Merlin could practically feel the shock radiating off of Arthur in waves.

He decided to enlighten Arthur further, now that he had proof. He whispered, "Morgause is Morgana's half-sister. Morgana had been with her for the entire year that she had disappeared for. She lied when she came back to Camelot. She has been working with Morgause ever since she returned."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, "You knew of this all along." Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed quietly. He understood now why Merlin hadn't said anything. His father doted on Morgana, anything Merlin said would have fallen on deaf ears. Arthur himself wouldn't have listened to Merlin. However, where his father might have punished Merlin for the accusation Arthur would have just threatened him to stop talking about it.

Merlin knew Arthur was hurting, so he didn't say anything else. Nothing else needed to be said. He also wanted to hear what the sisters were planning. Hopefully, they'd give away some of their plot now.

They listened attentively as Morgana spoke, "The guards seemed to have been alerted to the Crystal going missing. You must leave quickly to find Mordred."

Morgause looked surprised, "How did the guards find out? You don't think that serving boy...Merlin might have something to do with that?" Merlin stiffened beside Arthur, while Arthur looked surprised.

Arthur turned to Merlin and whispered, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Merlin shrugged, "If everything goes well I'll tell you all." Arthur nodded and they continued eavesdropping.

Morgana said, "I don't think so. I didn't sense anyone following me this time. Besides after what happened last time I think he'll be more careful. He hasn't followed me after that. Maybe he gave up." Merlin raised a single eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

Arthur did the same, 'Since when does Merlin let anything go?'

Morgause said, "That is true he hasn't followed you after that. Maybe this time we will succeed sister."

Morgana replied slightly confused, "You said that there is a prophecy that states of an alliance between Mordred and me, but how does the Crystal come into this. I don't even know of its power."

Morgause smiled, "The Crystal will be a peace offering as well as a powerful tool to be used against Uther and Camelot. If used by a powerful sorcerer the Crystal has the power of showing us visions of the future."

Morgana looked surprised, "Do we even need Mordred then? I mean you could probably use the Crystal too can you not?"

Merlin tensed and Arthur looked at him enquiringly. Arthur would admit he was shocked at the actual use of the Crystal but Merlin it seemed looked alarmed. Though Arthur couldn't be entirely sure since there wasn't much light in the clearing. So he nudged Merlin and asked, "What's wrong?"

Merlin turned startled blue irises towards him and replied, "We can't let her try it! There is a possibility she might be able to use it. She'll catch us if she uses the Crystal!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on his sword. He needed to get the Crystal and get Merlin out of there. Just as he was about to show himself he felt Merlin's death grip on his arm. He turned and looked at Merlin exasperated, "I thought you said we needed to stop her!"

Merlin shook his head vigorously, "You need to take the Crystal and go to the King. Uther won't listen to me but he may listen to you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Right and you'll be the one fighting them I suppose!"

Merlin replied blankly, "Of course."

Arthur gave Merlin a look that clearly stated, 'have you lost your mind?' Then he saw Merlin's eyes glaze over slightly and felt a shudder pass through his companion's body. He looked at Merlin alarmed.

Merlin knew what was happening. Morgause had taken the Crystal out of a pouch and slid it onto her hand. She was going to use it. It was now or never. He knew the only safe way to get the Crystal and force Arthur out of the area was to use magic.

Arthur saw Merlin turn towards the sisters and heard him whisper words in a language that he had come to dread. He felt a chill go through his spine as he saw Merlin's eyes flash molten gold and then his head snapped to the side when he heard a sharp cry from the women as the Crystal was lifted clear out of Morgause's hands and flew with deadly accuracy to Merlins'.

Arthur turned shocked eyes to Merlin. Arthur's mind had blanked out. Merlin turned to Arthur and thrust the Crystal in Arthur's hands. Surprised Arthur wrapped his hand around it but continued staring at Merlin.

Merlin inhaled then said quickly, "Take the Crystal and leave! Please. You need to warn your father of Morgana's treachery."

However, Arthur couldn't move. Merlin looked back as Morgause called out to the person that was hiding with her sword drawn out. He shook Arthur's shoulders, "Arthur I know you probably want to kill me right now, but it'll have to wait! I swear I've only ever used my magic to help you!"

Arthur's face contorted in anger as his mind shifted into overdrive, "How dare you?..." Before he could complete his statement a ball of fire decimated a patch of bushes beside their hiding place. He saw Merlin's eyes widen and then narrow.

Merlin turned to Arthur, "If you ever, even once, in the entire time that we've known each other have considered me a friend then for the sake of that friendship promise me that you will leave this place as soon as I confront her."

Arthur shook his head and was about to reply but was cut off again but this time by Merlin, "Arthur I'm going to put my life in your hands. After I'm done here I promise you that I will return to Camelot and you can decide what you want to do with me. If you want I will tell you everything from start to finish or you could just take me to the chopping block. It doesn't matter! You need to stay alive!"

Arthur's eyes widened, "Why would you return?"

However, Merlin didn't get a chance to answer as he sensed a fireball aimed directly at the tree they were hiding behind. A few whispered words and a shield formed stopping the fireball in its tracks. His concentration straining as he tried to talk to Arthur, "Promise me you'll leave! I don't know if I'll be able to hold them off you must go! If I don't die here I'll return to Camelot! Arthur please!"

Arthur said nothing but he did straighten up and back away from the clearing. He saw Merlin sigh in relief and then step out of the cover of the oak tree. Though he was backing away he hadn't promised to leave the clearing. Arthur's mind was clambering for clarity. First Morgana and then Merlin, he didn't know what to do.

However, he did realize one thing. If he stayed behind to observe what transpires between the sisters and Merlin he might gain more insight. So he pretended to walk backwards and away but then doubled back. He hid in another area of the clearing to continue observing.

* * *

Merlin had one hand stretched out in front of him keeping the shield up as the fireball raged in front him stopped by the shield. Morgause released her hold on the fire and watched as the smoke cleared to reveal the face of the gangly servant boy Merlin.

Both sisters' expressions turned to shock as Morgause recovering first said, "So this is your secret; the reason why you've been a thorn on our side. You are a sorcerer and yet still aid the Pendragons. I remember you telling me that you truly believed that Arthur will make a great King. Now that this secret is out maybe you can tell me why you so blindly believe it"

Arthur sucked in a harsh breath 'Merlin blindly believed in me being a great King?' Now he was confused. He listened attentively as Merlin replied to Morgause, "I'm surprised you would ask me that question. From what I know about you, you've been brought up by priestesses of the Old Religion. How is it that you do not know about the prophecy?"

Morgause's eyes widened, "Prophecy? What prophecy?" Morgana stood beside her also confused. She was angry with Merlin, more so than normal, however she was curious. Merlin obviously knew something that even her sister, with all her knowledge, knew nothing about.

When Merlin heard what Morgause said he was a little confused, "Well the prophecy about Arthur. Arthur is meant to be the once and future king of all of Albion. He is the one that will unite the lands and bring magic back to Camelot."

Now both sisters and Arthur were taken aback. Morgause stated, "I've been raised by priestesses of the Old Religion and yet I have never heard of such a prophecy. How do you know of it? How do you even know it is true?"

Merlin smirked, "Well, a certain dragon told me about it and though I do not like him too much he has never lied to me. Withheld the truth from me yes, but never lied."

Morgause was shocked speechless so Morgana took over, "Dragon? Are you talking about the Great Dragon? The last of its kind?"

Merlin nodded his head and Arthur felt his heart plummet, 'If Merlin had spoken to the dragon before then was it possible the he had released the creature as well? I didn't even know dragons could talk!'

Morgause watched Merlin suspiciously, "You've spoken to the Great Dragon?"

Merlin sighed and said, "Yes, I have. He called for me on the first night I had come to Camelot. That was when he told me of Arthur's destiny and my part in it. I didn't believe him at first and from what I had seen of Arthur I didn't expect him to be much of a great king at all." He smiled reminiscently, "That was until I was stuck working under him as his servant. I was given the opportunity to then see the man that would become the great King the prophecy speaks of. When I saw that, I tried doubly hard to keep him safe from harm so that one day peace could be brought back to the lands of Albion. I fully and completely believe that Arthur will be able to bring that peace about."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, Merlin's tone spoke of unflinching loyalty and trust and Arthur started feeling slightly guilty at assuming Merlin to be evil. However, not everything made complete sense yet and he was eternally grateful for the foresight of staying behind and eavesdropping on the conversation.

Morgana stayed silent because she had once believed Arthur to be a better man than his father. She still sometimes believed that. Morgause however, said, "So you expect all other sorcerers to forget the past and look forward to a future that you **assume** will come about. Forget the loved ones that Uther had mercilessly killed and believe in an uncertain prophecy that many haven't even heard about?"

Morgana regained her fire and continued after her sister, "You've even witnessed some of Uther's cruelty. You were even at the receiving end of it several times. Why do you protect him? I believed Arthur to be a better man than his father at first, but I've seen now that he is exactly like him."

Merlin shook his head at her, "You don't believe that! You've let this all go too far Morgana. You've let yourself be blinded by hatred and are so far gone that you would even attack the people that you'd once cared about. You may hate me but Arthur and Gwen have done nothing to you. Why would you hurt them? Even Uther, you know, loves you a lot! Do you know that he was ready to use magic to save your life when you were hurt?"

Morgana paused, "What?" All three listeners waited with bated breath to hear what Merlin had to say.

Merlin felt the first hint of excitement at that time. If he could just get Morgana back to the way she was before perhaps then things would be better. He inhaled and then said, "When you fell down those stairs your injury was too serious. Gaius had predicted that you would not live. He had no conventional means of saving you, and then Uther asked him to use magical means to help you. Unfortunately, you only heard one part of that conversation and that part was about Uther being your real father. Then in a fit of anger tried to kill him!"

Arthur was shocked. Morgana was his half sister. How had he not known that?

Morgana reeled back as if slapped then tried to defend her actions, "How do you think I felt when he refused to even acknowledge me? No! He is no father of mine! Maybe by blood we might be related, however my father was Gorlois not Uther. You say Uther loves me! Then try telling him that I have magic running in my veins what do you think he'll do?"

Merlin was silent because that was one question he wasn't sure about the answer to. His heart fell though because he realized Morgana would not return. He did not know what Uther would do if he found out about Morgana's magic, yet he tried to feebly answer the question, "He might come to accept you. You might even be able to change his opinion of magic itself."

Morgause huffed with laughter and Morgana shook her head as she said, "Please don't say things even you don't believe Merlin. How many times have I tried to convince him against executing sorcerers? Did he listen to me any of those times? I think if he found about my magic he'd probably execute me too!"

Merlin yelled back, "You don't know that!"

Morgause interrupted and stated calmly, "Would you risk it?"

At that Merlin fell silent. Arther slid down the bark of the tree he had his back against and sat down with his head in his hands. Morgana was right his father might just kill her. He felt horrible for her, couldn't help the pity that had risen up in his chest for her.

Morgana continued, "Uther wanted to protect Arthur's seat on the throne, that's why I wasn't told about my lineage. He didn't even care to tell me about it. I wasn't even acknowledged. I will never forgive him for that or any of his other crimes. Don't bother to defend him! As for Arthur, from what I've seen since I got back, he doesn't even try to protest against his father's decisions. His hate for magic is the same as his father's he will not make a great King. Your belief is faulty!"

Morgause smirked, "She has known Arthur since childhood I highly doubt Merlin you have any counter to her observations."

Merlin's face twisted into a scowl, "He was changing and then you ruined everything! You were hell-bent on creating a rift between father and son so you showed him his mother's image. You knew his mother didn't know the whole story of Arthur's birth. So you used Arthur's love for her and subtly manipulated him into fighting with his father. He would have killed Uther if it hadn't been for..." He stopped abruptly.

Morgause curious pushed him to continue, "If it hadn't been for? Yes, that is something I would like to know about. I knew there was something odd about the way the entire incident just blew over. Uther's mistake was huge so why didn't Arthur do anything about it."

Merlin decided there was no point in hiding it anymore seeing as how Arthur wasn't there and there was also a very good possibility he might just end up being executed soon enough so he said, "If I hadn't stopped him Arthur would have killed Uther."

"He listened to you?" Morgause said a little incredulously.

Morgana smirked and said, "Yes, their relationship isn't much of a regular master and servant. Perhaps you could even call them friends. Even so it's hard to stop Arthur when he's furious and he was most definitely furious. So Merlin what did you say to him to make him stop?"

Merlin said calmly, "I lied to him...I told him what he saw was an illusion and that Morgause was an enchantress."

Morgause's eyes narrowed, "Why would you do that? How is it that you're even capable of forgiving that vile man for all the grief he has caused our kin?"

Merlin smiled sadly, "I haven't forgiven Uther. I never will. However, Arthur would have been devastated if he had followed through with his actions. I do not want him to ascend the throne with the blood of his father on his hands. He would never be able to rule properly."

Arthur sighed. He was angry that Merlin had lied but he knew why he had done it. So his father is wrong. His father's policies themselves are wrong. Arthur didn't know how to come to terms with that fact. For all his life he'd seen his father as a strong and just leader. He had been brought up believing that magic was inherently evil and therefore the people that practiced magic were also evil. Now he didn't know what to believe...all his beliefs had been shaken.

Morgana laughed, "But now you've dug yourself into a hole Merlin. We both know your secret! One word from my mouth to Uther and you'll be executed without a second thought. All I have to say is that you're a sorcerer and that you tried to poison me, you'll stand no chance. After all you did just say that Uther would listen to anything I said."

Morgause smirked, "That would get rid of you and clear the path easily. As for Arthur, well if he does consider you a friend then all we need to tell him is how you've lied to him over and over again."

Merlin scowled angry, "Why are you so hell-bent on pursuing this? I've told you about the prophecy! That is not a lie! As for the part about me being a sorcerer Arthur already knows! Also Morgana, Arthur saw you and Morgause together. He knows you stole the crystal and he is returning to Camelot as we speak to alert the King." At that Merlin smirked, "You won't be able to return to Camelot anymore."

Morgause got irritated and made to release a slew of spells towards the servant when he interrupted and said, "If you want I can call the dragon here and you can ask him directly about the prophecy you are more likely to believe him right?"

All three listeners stared shocked at what Merlin said. Then Morgause slowly asked, "You're a dragonlord?"

Merlin smirk widened, "Yes, I am. I called on the dragon that day to escape from the forest. I wouldn't have been capable of doing it alone. There were far too many Serkets surrounding me and one of them had managed to poison me."

There was absolute silence in the clearing, Morgause would have liked to say that Merlin was lying but what he said made sense. Merlin then continued, "Morgana you also owe me a favour for saving your life."

Morgana looked confused, "You haven't saved my life, in fact you tried to kill me! You betrayed me Merlin!"

Merlin shot back, "You would rather I had let you live and let Camelot fall? Arthur would have died!"

Morgana yelled back, "Well at least we would have gotten rid of the Pendragons then! Camelot could have been peaceful! The sorcerers who had been tormented by them would have been at peace!"

Merlin looked shocked, "You can't be serious! I understand your hatred towards Uther but Arthur hasn't done anything to you! Arthur might even protect you! You know that!"

Now Morgause interrupted, "Protect her? Tell me Merlin I'm guessing Arthur found out about your secret when you took the crystal from us correct?" She continued without waiting for a response because she knew she was right, "What is going to happen to you? Did he forgive you? Is he willing to accept you?"

Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur would do but he said, "I trust Arthur. My power and my allegiance lie with Arthur. If he wants me executed then that is what shall happen."

The sisters looked at him incredulously and then Morgana said, "You would go back to Camelot even though there is a possibility you might die?"

He didn't even hesitate to respond, "Yes."

Morgause was shocked and a little impressed, "Well, I will give you this much you are very loyal. Arthur will be a fool if he ends up killing you. But you said Morgana owes you a life debt. I do not want either of us to owe you anything!"

Merlin's heart thumped erratically against his chest. This was his chance. There was a possibility that he could walk away from this without anyone getting hurt. He said in the calmest voice he could muster, "The one who saved her life when she fell from the stairs was me. I unfortunately abused my power as a dragonlord and forced the dragon to tell me how to cure her. Although I regret it now" He added vehemently with narrowed eyes.

Morgana flinched and Morgause curiously asked, "You forced the dragon? Then should I take it that the dragon did not want to save my sister?"

Merlin shook his head, "The dragon had warned me about Morgana a long time ago. He had told me of the prophecy that you seem to know about, the one about Morgana and Mordred together in evil. Mordred is another person I shouldn't have saved. But what's done is done. You should leave here. I do not want to fight you."

Morgause stared at Merlin for a minute before saying, "Yes that prophecy I knew about." She then appeared to be considering something for a bit before she smirked and said, "Very well, we shall leave."

Both Merlin and Morgana looked at her in confusion. Merlin was suspicious. That had been a little too easy. Morgana asked her, "Are you serious?"

Morgause nodded, "Yes we'll have plenty of time to attack Camelot because after today there is a very big possibility that Camelot will lose its guardian sorcerer. Besides, owing him something leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." She turned around and walked towards her horse.

Morgana smirked and looked at Merlin, "Good luck." Then she too turned and started after her sister.

Merlin remained alert and ready for a long time after the sisters left still unsure of why they'd left so easily. Then he sighed and said to himself, "Well that was remarkably easy."

Arthur was still in shock from all the information piled on top of him. He snapped out of it when he heard Merlin's statement. He didn't know if he should reveal himself or not. Arthur had hundreds of questions he wanted to ask but he didn't know where to begin. A small part of Arthur still did not trust Merlin completely and Arthur felt horrible about that.

It was as he was contemplating his guilt that he felt the pressure of the crystal in his hands. Startled he looked at it and then quite suddenly came to a decision. He turned and headed towards Camelot silently. Arthur looked back at Merlin who had by then sat on his haunches, his head tilted up towards the sky.

'I am going to trust you Merlin. You told me that you would come back to Camelot. Prove to me that I can trust you,' Arthur thought as he turned back around and quickly made his way back to Camelot.

* * *

Once Arthur returned, he saw that there were several guards standing near the gates all at the ready. He saw Sir Leon run up to him and he picked up his pace to meet the knight. Once they reached each other Leon asked, "Sire, did you catch the thief?"

Arthur nodded his head, "I did catch them...well caught them long enough to grab the crystal but they got away." He handed the crystal to Leon, "Return this to where it belongs I must go speak to my Father. You can alert the rest of the guards that all is well for now."

Leon nodded his head and rushed off to follow his orders. Arthur headed towards the throne room where he knew his father was. He tried to control the anger that rose up in his chest. He needed to be patient. There was more to the story about his mother's death and his father would not be forthcoming. He was going to trust Merlin to come back and then he would ask Merlin for the truth.

He came towards the doors leading to the council chambers and inhaled a deep breath then signalled the guards to open the doors. They complied and he walked in to see his father sitting on the throne with Gaius beside him. When Arthur saw Gaius a niggling suspicion assaulted him, 'Had Gaius known about Merlin?'

Before his thoughts could go further however his father spoke, "What happened Arthur? You ran off without even consulting me."

Arthur buried his suspicions of Gaius and the rage at his father deep inside. He relied on the training he had been given at hiding his true emotions and replied, "I apologize father, however, the matter called for my immediate attention. When I heard the alarm bells ringing it was Merlin my manservant that rushed into my rooms to tell me the crystal had been stolen. He also told me that he had seen who stole it."

Arthur knew he had to be careful. He could not implicate Merlin or throw any form of suspicion on him. He needed to be cautious with his wording, "He told me that he'd seen the thief heading towards the woods and bade me to hurry so as to catch them. So we both followed after the thief." Here Arthur paused. He wasn't sure if his father would believe him but he ploughed through anyways, "Sire...father it was Morgana..."

His father sat in shock and Arthur saw Gaius's eyebrows raise all the way up to his hairline. His father spoke, "Impossible!"

Arthur continued, "It was her father, I saw it with my own eyes and I also witnessed her meeting with Morgause. I also heard Morgause call Morgana her sister...any reason why she would say that?"

Arthur felt the slight anger rising to the surface again but he squashed it down forcefully as his father and Gaius exchanged fearful looks. Uther then sighed, "Morgause and Morgana are half sisters Arthur. I was led to believe that Morgause had died but Gaius it seems had smuggled her out and entrusted her to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. I had hoped that Morgana would never find out about it...how did she find out?" The king looked absolutely disheartened.

Arthur however felt no pity and continued on ruthlessly, "Morgana was with Morgause for the entire year that she was away from Camelot. She has magic running in her veins and Morgause has been helping her with it. Not only that, Morgana has been plotting against you father and me as well since the day she returned to Camelot."

The King looked horrified; however, Arthur noticed that Gaius just looked grim, as though he had already known this fact. It answered one question Gaius must know about Merlin. Merlin must have shared everything with Gaius. The king uttered one despairing word, "No..."

It was said so softly Arthur almost missed it. He was wondering if he should continue and tell his father that he knew about Morgana being his half sister as well. But he wanted to keep this fact to himself for a little longer. He wanted to hear everything from Merlin's mouth before he decided what to do with the information.

So then Arthur decided to make up a story about how he got the crystal back and leave Merlin out of it as much as possible. He formed an uncertain plan in mind and said, "I think they were shocked to see me there. I believe that was probably the only reason why I had been able to get the crystal from them. However, with Morgause shooting fireballs at us Merlin and I decided to split up to distract her. It worked long enough for me to knock the crystal from her hands. It seems Morgana's magic is not as powerful as Morgause's. As soon as she saw I had the crystal for some reason they both retreated. I lost sight of Merlin in the chaos but he should be returning to Camelot soon." _Hopefully._ Arthur added in his thoughts.

The story had a tremendous amount of holes in it but Uther was grieving over Morgana's loss and didn't notice it. Arthur decided to beat a hasty retreat before the King asked anymore questions. "Father, I would like to retire. I have had enough excitement for one day."

Uther nodded then looked up before Arthur left and said, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Arthur. I know you considered Morgana a sister...you are not to blame for what happened."

Arthur turned at the doorway stared at his father and nodded. He had to forcefully clam his mouth shut before he uttered the damning words—_I know father...it is not me but you who are to blame for what occurred._ He turned quickly and left.

His pace quickened as he made his way to his chambers. He signalled a guard and told him to tell Merlin to come up to his chambers when the servant got back. Then Arthur went to his chambers closed the doors and then paused. He had ordered a guard to alert Merlin...it seemed that unconsciously Arthur already trusted Merlin. He already knew that Merlin would return to Camelot, death sentence or not.

Arthur sighed and prepared to wait for his servant, 'No not servant friend...friend.'

Arthur had been right to trust Merlin because as the sun rose over the horizon signalling a start to a new day, Merlin quietly entered his chambers without knocking as per usual.

Merlin fidgeted warily. He had expected guards to drag him down to the dungeons as soon as he set foot into Camelot but instead he had been told to come to Arthur's chambers. So here he was with Arthur staring at him from his seat on the window ledge. He fidgeted some more, not sure what the prince was thinking.

Arthur kept staring at Merlin and watched as his eyes kept darting all over the room...anywhere but at Arthur. The prince then commanded, "Sit."

Merlin snapped his eyes back at Arthur startled then cautiously neared the table in the room. He reached the chair and sat down heavily, his heart pounding a restless staccato in his chest. He kept his head bowed down his eyes to the floor. He didn't really have much courage to look at Arthur at the moment.

Arthur was a little surprised at the subservience and also slightly annoyed. He sighed and said, "I'm not going to have you executed Merlin. I thought you would have figured that out when you saw that you weren't dragged down to the dungeons."

Merlin, surprised now, looked at Arthur in the eyes and waveringly said, "You're not...but...why...I mean...I'm happy...well no not happy...no wait...um..." His voice drifted away after that because he saw Arthur smirk at him.

Arthur answered Merlin's question, "Well, sorcerer or not you're still an idiot!" Merlin's eyes narrowed, however he didn't rise to the bait just yet. Arthur had been angry when he had seen Merlin perform magic. He was curious to figure out what had changed Arthur's mind.

Arthur felt immense relief now that he knew Merlin could be trusted. He decided if he wanted to know Merlin's story he'd have to tell Merlin that he had eavesdropped on the conversation in the woods. So he did. He told Merlin that the conversation he heard had helped him decide to place his trust in Merlin. He also said, "And since you returned you've fortified that trust even more. But I do still have questions. I have all day today. So you're going to sit there and tell me everything from start to finish. Understand?"

Merlin though shocked was slightly pleased at the outcome. He nodded his head and decided he would tell Arthur the truth, the whole truth. So the rest of the day went by with Merlin's throat running dry as he retold his story. Arthur had ordered the servants to bring in breakfast and lunch and then dinner too as he had listened attentively to every word Merlin said.

At the end of the day Merlin left Arthur's chambers with a promise from the prince to leave the matter of his mother in the past and work towards a better future. Arthur had also made Merlin promise to include him in all other magical problems that arose in Camelot.

Their friendship had solidified even more, showing a glimpse of the future in which King Arthur would rule with his friend and advisor, the warlock Merlin, by his side to bring about the Golden Age in Albion's history.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all liked the story. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
